greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital
Board Split-Up Why was the board section split up to Board Directors and Board Members? Owen isn't a board member, is he? Tooniee (talk) 17:11, October 4, 2013 (UTC) *Dabrain did it. I left it because I find that undoing his edits always causes a fight and I don't have any fight left in me. I do think that Owen, as Chief of Surgery, has one seat on the board. Remember back to when Mark, Derek, and Addison were making their pitches to the board to be chief? Derek says that he tanked his and wants Richard's support. Richard says he only has one vote, but Derek counters that it's a strong vote? Nerdfightergirl (talk) 19:13, October 4, 2013 (UTC) **I'm honestly really sorry if you feel that overriding my edits is construed as a fight. I feel like whenever I've been proven wrong, I back down. But, there are times, when I do feel like, just because you're an admin, you're not necessarily automatically right and get to disregard my opinion or point of view. I have one: wiki's are collaborative and I have varying thoughts to contribute. If it's right, and when it's backed by the show and I cite, of course I'm going to push for it. I don't always agree with the the overrides, but I can back down. Hopefully future edits will not make you feel this way. A C E(CONT•WALL) 19:25, October 4, 2013 (UTC) *I did it based on dialogue and context. Like Nerdfightergirl mentioned above, as Chief of Surgery, Richard received a vote and Owen, as the new Chief of Surgery, receives the same. Additionally, whenever the board is called that is not just the board directors, Owen is present. If anything, unless otherwise mentioned specifically for Owen, (as it is a new board based on doctors and may not necessarily follow the protocols of the previous board), he's a non-voting member as he's been shown to sit on the board and call board meetings, but not scene on-screen to vote. Also, when there was "board-business" he asked Bailey to step-out, heavily implying that he is part of the board. I honestly forgot about Richard having voting power when I split it up, but since it's mentioned, that should also be considered when leaving the split to at least show that Owen is a board member, voting power or otherwise. A C E(CONT•WALL) 19:25, October 4, 2013 (UTC) It's contradictive from time to time. In 10.03 for exemple, Owen keeps on urging Jackson to call a board meeting. If he were a board member, he could just call one himself. I think Owen being present is mostly as Chief of Surgery because he wants to report problems to the board. In Transplant Wasteland, Arizona, Callie, Meredith, Cristina, Derek and Jackson sign documents, and Cristina says: "We're officially the new board of directors". Neither Owen nor Richard were in the room. Also, Owen asking Bailey to step outside doesn't necessarily imply that he is a board member. He told them that he wanted them to make a decison about whether or not they were going to close the ER, while (as Chief of Surgery and Chief of Trauma Surgery). "Can we do that?" they ask. His exact lines: "You are the board. The ER cannot open today,". Tooniee (talk) 20:26, October 4, 2013 (UTC) *It definitely goes to context. It's possible that Arizona, Callie, Meredith, Cristina, Derek, and Jackson are referred to as board directors because they vastly own a larger percentage of the hospital. Even though Richard wasn't in that scene, 10.01 establishes him as a member of the board, since as a part-owner of the hospital, Derek specifically asked where he was, and Owen responded by saying "I paged all the board members." Also, Richard's board membership is further confirmed by Arizona in 10.03. Regarding Owen, he said, "We should get started. Um, Bailey, we have some board business to discu--", implying that he is part of the board. And as I mentioned, given what we've seen so far in season 10, Owen acts more as non-voting member of the board, but a member nonetheless. There certainly is contradiction, but since Owen sits at every board meeting when they convene, it really seems like he's a member, voting or otherwise. A C E(CONT•WALL) 21:10, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Owen is not at every board meeting (and neither is Richard). I think Richard is a non-voting member, while Owen just has close contact with the board members because of his job as Chief of Surgery. Tooniee (talk) 21:21, October 4, 2013 (UTC) *From what I recall, since Idle Hands, I haven't seen Owen not sit in a board meeting on-screen. Maybe I've missed an episode? The episodes that I know that the board meet on-screen are: **When the hospital was renamed in Transplant Wasteland (Owen quit and was reinstated off-screen just prior to Idle Hands) **She's Killing Me (where all of them were present to discuss the outbreak, Owen and Richard included, except Meredith until she comes in at the end) **Sleeping Monster (earlier in the episode they weren't in a conference room, so it's questionable whether or not this was an official board meeting as Richard was tending to Seth Lepick and Owen was with Ethan; however, they met again in a conference room with the CDC rep, with Owen present, but isn't seen voting on-screen or perhaps not voting at all to let Bailey hear the news; Richard's absence could be explained as he was operating on Seth and lost him) **Season 10 Premiere (in Meredith patient room, with all of them present, Owen included, with the exception of Richard as he's unconscious in the basement) **10.03 (at the end of the episode in the remains of the outpatient surgery wing, Owen is present as well; Richard is recovering in the ICU) :It seems unlikely that Richard doesn't have voting power since, unlike Owen, Richard invested money into the hospital and is one of the Grey Sloan 7. It's more likely that Richard is a voting board member, while Owen is a non-voting board member. A C E(CONT•WALL) 22:23, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :If Richard is a voting member, shouldn't he have been in the meeting where the others agreed on the name? Also, if we just assume that Richard and Owen aren't board members, things can be explained too. :*Transplant Wasteland: Owen quit, and Richard wasn't there. :*In Idle Hands, Richard compliments the others on the new logo. If he were a board member, he would've been in the meeting where the logo was chosen, and thereby he wouldn't have to congratulate the others. :*She's Killing Me: Owen's presence could be explained because a spreading infection is definetely something that would concern the Chief of Surgery, and Richard could've been in there because he treated infected patients too, so he could have explained some things to the board members. :*Sleeping Monster: Again, the infection is something that concerns the Chief of Surgery too, and not only board members. Richard is operating, but this means another meeting without him (he seems to be missing a lot of meetings for being a board member). :*Seal Our Fate: Owen could've been in the meeting to explain to the board that the ER can't open, as he is the Chief of Trauma Surgery and he also mentions that it's their decision. Richard's absence is only logical. :*Everybody's Crying Mercy: Again, Owen just could be present because the issue is something concerning the ORs (Chief of Surgery). He also mentions to Jackson that they have to able to be doctors and board members at the same time. Tooniee (talk) 22:59, October 4, 2013 (UTC) We can't assume Richard isn't a board member considering canon establishes him as one. Since Richard represents only 2% of the vote with his $5 million, it probably means, at least how it seems on-screen, that he doesn't need to be present for every vote, especially something like logos. He isn't a board director after all, only a board member. Plus he was brought in, along with Owen, for policy and administrative management for the hospital: I doubt they needed him to vote on marketing and branding. Regarding Owen, he was brought in as a board member to help administratively manage. It was the plan from the beginning after they met with Julian Crest. As Derek said, "we would be the board," and Julian's retort was that there wasn't a manager among them, and then they said would bring in Richard and Owen. The only thing that changed from that plan was the HAF replacing Crest. Owen sits in on every major board meeting. Logically, that would make him, along with everything else, a board member, whether or not he has voting power. It would make sense for him to not have any, or at least have one ceremonial, since he didn't financially contribute to the hospital like Richard given the context of everything that has occurred since the hospital's purchase. It could be easily explained that Owen's acts as an advisory member, with no real voting power, but still on the board which is what he's been facilitating since season 10 began. A C E(CONT•WALL) 01:47, October 5, 2013 (UTC) *Also, on-screen, Richard's only missed the board meeting in Sleeping Monster, that he had a choice in, since he was operating on Seth Lepick that convened all of the board. The "logo" meeting could've been just the board directors, which meant that Richard wouldn't have been included anyway. Since it happened off-screen we don't know. All we do know is that Richard has missed one official board meeting because he was operating. Since the board meeting that occurred in the conference room was informational, it would be really impractical for the rest of the board to make the CDC guy wait until Richard was finished. A C E(CONT•WALL) 01:53, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ABC.com doesn't show anything about being board member on Richard's and Owen's bio, while Meredith's and the others's say "became a board member and part owner of the hospital." Since it says board member and not board director, I don't think there are both members and directors. Tooniee (talk) 08:13, October 5, 2013 (UTC) *ABC.com also still shows Avery and Kepner as residents. Besides, ABC.com is a secondary source. What's on-screen always trumps secondary sources. There's dialogue by Richard in season 9 finale where he specifically tells Bailey, "while I'm not Chief of Surgery, I am part-owner of this hospital, which makes me your boss." Season 10 has dialogue establishing him as a board member. The examples I listed above, in context, show that Owen is a board member, voting power or otherwise. Regardless of the split, both Richard and Owen should be listed as being part of the board. I added the split because there's a clear division between "board director" and "board member" on the GSMH board given that the show showed on-screen who was the board of directors in dialogue, while in the case of Richard, who wasn't at the scene but is referred to as a board member, in-universe. I thought it would be best to show the split since Richard wasn't shown to be part of the "board directors" scene. We can remove the split, but then we would be assuming that Richard is a board director vs being a board member as canon has not shown to support this. Logically, given the amount of money he invested, in comparison to the rest of the board, it's unlikely Richard's 2% gives him a board director position. A C E(CONT•WALL) 12:26, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Mel Barnett Don't we assume they're still there unless we have proof otherwise? That's what we've always done before. Technically, we don't have any proof that Jeff Russell is still there either. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 13:26, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I was doubting, but Jeff Russell was seen after the name change. Don't we always stick to the name the hospital had when the character was last seen? Tooniee (talk) 13:35, October 19, 2013 (UTC) *Ah! Nope. You're totally right. I forgot that he was only pre-name change. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 13:36, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Richards Teaching Position Shouldn´t we mention richards special teaching position thingy?A-f-s002 (talk) 20:36, July 25, 2014 (UTC) *It's listed on his page. Are you thinking just adding it behind his name, like where it says that he's a general surgeon? Nerdfightergirl (talk) 22:14, July 25, 2014 (UTC) *Yes just like it is with Owens position as head of trauma and chief of surgery.A-f-s002 (talk) 23:22, July 25, 2014 (UTC) *Sounds fine by me. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 23:23, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Alex's Ownership It's interesting that they have yet to touch upon the fact that Alex has legal shares of GSM. Despite not being on the board, he should, technically, be part-owner as Cristina had them certified and transfer ownership of them. GreysMedSurgFan (talk) 16:39, December 9, 2014 (UTC) *He does have partial ownership. And it came up when they were competing for the board seat, but it doesn't make an every day difference to him, because he didn't get the board seat. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 00:53, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Owen Hunt on the Board Is Owen Hunt still on the board? He was included at the time because he was the Chief of Surgery and thereby automatically was part of the board, but he resigned from that position. Tooniee (Page me!) 15:23, May 16, 2015 (UTC) *You're right. I didn't even think about that. Yeah, he was only on the board as Chief of Surgery, but he wouldn't be anymore because he's not Chief anymore. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 15:25, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Catherine Avery In Time Stops, Catherine weighs in on a discussion about whether or not to perform an experimental procedure on the kid. They act against her opinion/orders, and she confront Richard about it, saying they should have listened because she's an owner of the hospital. That confuses me so much about how the Harper Avery Foundation's infusion of cash translates into power in the hospital. I thought Jackson was supposed to be their only representative? If so, she has no rank to pull. Tooniee (Page me!) 06:55, September 2, 2016 (UTC) *It's Catherine Avery. Does it really surprise you that she's trying to exert power she doesn't have? Nerdfightergirl (talk) 07:04, September 2, 2016 (UTC)